Fens of Nathsar Timeline
From the outset, all players are kill-on-sight (KOS) to both the Sarnak and the Iksar in this zone. Players have the opportunity to gain faction with both groups as they quest in the region. It is possible to gain faction with both the Sarnak and the Iksar, though care must be taken because some quests involve killing members of the other faction (which results in a loss of faction with that side.) Riliss (Iksar) Faction Where to Begin Speak with , near the zone in from the Kylong Plains. #Handed Down (71) #Vihl's Errand (71) Series The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Best of Buds (72) - *Behind the Lines (72) - *Fishy Magic (72) - (should be done together with Favor of the Di'Zok from Bathezid) *Veksar Rising? (72) - *Frog Stew (73) - *An Apprentice's Plea (73) - Once you have better than -26000 faction with Rillis, the following quest becomes available. *To Omen's Call (71) - Series #Prowler Pelts (73) #Crystal Gardeners (72) #Sabertooth Fangs (72) #Feathers and Feets (72) #Sarnshak Baubles (71) #Brute Shag (73) Froglok Captive #Sarnak Interlopers (73) - beginning with #To the Pens (72) #Sleeping Pills (72) - continuing with Keeper Gresrik in the Western Pens #Riliss Bound (and Gagged) #An Indecent Proposal (72) - continuing with #Conciliatory Delivery (72) ''Offered only after completing the matching quest from #Superior Prowler Pelts (73) #Superior Sabertooth Fangs (72) #Superior Feathers and Feets (72) #Superior Sarnshak Baubles (71) #Superior Brute Shag (73) Misc Riliss Faction Quests *Capture the Escapees (72) - Keeper Slarn in the Eastern Pens *Guard Posts (73) - in Riliss *Sokokarn't (73) - in Riliss *Thrice the 'Trice (73) - in Riliss *Round Up (73) - in Riliss *Goblin Allies (73) - Balthezid's Watch (Sarnak) Faction Where to Begin Speak with , along the coast of the Lake of Ill Omen, west of , up on the cliffs. *Favor of the Di'Zok (71) Balthezid's Watch Series The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Last Minute Reprieve (72) Conscript Chrydok *Toothy Maws (71) - Conscript Vitalz *Cloudy and Future Danger (73) - Tildekill the Trader *Blades of Steel (72) - Weaponmaster Zalzak *The Others (71) - Student Mikyal (leads to the Omen's Call) Legionnaire Captain Valkan #Advancing on the Advancers (72) #Riliss Lieutenants (72 heroic) Scouting in Balthezid's Watch #Scouting for Scouts (72) - beginning with Dragoon Tiwin #Mystic Advice (72) #Scalerot Cure (72) - continuing with Oracle Vorzalka #Warding Blood (72) #The Source (72) #Death to S'neuchi (72 heroic) #Murderous Thugs (73) - continuing with #Intentional Roughing (71) #Calling in the Cavalry (71) #Finish It (72) - continuing with ) Misc Omen's Call Quests *Gathering Grains (73) - *Fish, Glorious Fish! (71) - Hydiel Lawborne *Hidden Communications (72) (possibly only available after Calling in the Cavalry or the faction level achieved at that point) Item triggered # Lore and Legend: Burynai (72) # Lore and Legend: Yha-Lei (70) Quests Giving Bellywhumper Faction *Burynai Order (73) *Gobbling Gems (73) *Let's Make a Steal (72) *Tokens for Snouts (72) *The Bellywhumper Harvest (74) Repeatable Pulnil the Haggler # Haggler's Dozen (71) # What's Theirs is Mine (74) # Unbury the Past (72) # Tribute to the Baron (74) # She Has The Answer (74) - in Riliss Quests Giving Exiles of Droga Faction The following quests in the Drogan Exile Camp can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Scaley Wolfies (74) - Stomps *Crystal Mountain (74) - Exploragist Zokil *Scor-peons (74) - Extermadier Blodd *Goblin Revenge (74) - a clipboard on the side of the door at loc ( -602, -204, -1302 ) From Tinkerist Nalzie #Smashing Tools (72) #Hazardous Cleanup (72) #Fernal Machines (72) #The Inventor's Invention (74) From Tinkerist Glazid #Little Big Bang (72) #Mediumer Bang (72) Sarnshak #The Sarnshak (73) #Sarnshak Saboteur (72) #The Sarnshak Rebellion (72)